Yo también, mi querida Rin
by amayatsuki16
Summary: Rin seguía creciendo cada vez más, ahora era incluso más alta que Sesshomaru. No, eso jamás. Para el señor del oeste Rin siempre sería su pequeña niña. No quería, se rehusaba a dejar que siguiera creciendo. Quería ordenarle que dejara de crecer, pero era algo imposible, incluso para él. Una prueba muy grande para Sesshomaru, dejar volar por si sola a su pequeña niña.


Capítulo Único.

—Amo bonito, he conseguido el kimono más hermoso y costoso que traía aquel mercader. A la moco…a Rin le encantará —se apresuró el anciano sapo con cara de espanto, pero solo obtuvo silencio, al parecer su amo iba lo suficientemente metido en sus pensamientos como para haber notado aquel desliz.

Iban a la aldea donde vivía Rin desde hace ya varios años, y como ritual Sesshomaru y él iban cada semana a visitarla, y cada mes le llevaban un regalo diferente, ninguno de los dos lo decía en voz alta pero amaban la cara de alegría genuina que ponía Rin cada que los veía llegar, ya sea con un regalo o con las manos vacías, y ella fielmente los esperaba cada fin de semana a la afueras de la aldea para recibirlos con su efusividad de siempre y un profundo cariño por cada uno, incluso se colgaba del cuello de Ah y Un cada que los veía llegar con ellos.

—¡Amo Sesshomaru, señor Jaken! —exclamó Rin dejando de lado aquella pulsera que había estado tejiendo y corrió hacia ellos con una enorme sonrisa. Se detuvo a solo unos pasos soltando una risita de niña traviesa al notar, una vez más, cómo el paso del tiempo la había hecho unos cuantos centímetros más alta que el amo Sesshomaru.

_Deja de crecer, Rin._

Fue lo que resonó en la mente de Sesshomaru al verla tan alta y brillante, tan rebosante de energía y alegría para regalar a los demás.

Sesshomaru lo sabía. Sabía que llegaría aquel fatal día donde Rin llegaría con una enorme sonrisa a anunciarle la tragedia:

Se querría casar.

No, peor aún. Habría algún osado y patético humano queriéndose casar con su pequeña Rin.

_Eso jamás._

Se prometió mentalmente. No dejaría que alguien indigno tomara la mano de Rin. Y para él todos eran indignos de su pequeña, ella era demasiado para cualquier insignificante humano. Pero sabía que Rin no pensaba así, ella era lo suficientemente amable e ingenua para aceptar a cualquier sabandija.

_Yo la cuidé, la ví crecer y la amé, ¿Todo para que un indigno humano reclame su mano y la lleve lejos de mi?_

Por más alta que se hiciera, por más adulta que pareciera, para él siempre sería su niña, aquella pequeña humana que salvó en aquel bosque, aquella pequeña humana que sin temor ni rendirse le brindó su ayuda y lo siguió, aquella pequeña humana que con los gestos más pequeños y esporádicos demostraba cuanto los quería y cuan agradecida estaba con ellos, aquella pequeña humana que volvía cálido su corazón de hielo con una sonrisa tan emotiva y sincera, con su sola presencia.

—Ah, Rin, toma. Este es muy especial. Guárdalo bien —advirtió Jaken entregándole el paquete dónde venía envuelto el misterioso kimono, y con curiosidad infantil Rin estuvo tentada a abrirlo ahí mismo pero Jaken la detuvo poniendo el báculo delante de sus narices—. No, aún no, pronto, pero todavía no, órdenes del amo bonito —señaló al silencioso yōkai que se mantenía ajeno a aquella plática.

—Ay señor Jaken, es usted un aguafiestas —se quejó la jovencita que ya rondaba los dieciséis años. Hizo un pequeño puchero y después sonrió—. Les hice unas pulseras —de inmediato aquella mueca de fastidio se transformó en una sonrisa al mostrarle las pulseras que había estado tejiendo—. Quizá no las usen, pero pueden llevarlas con ustedes —le dió a una cada uno su pulsera y después abrazó el paquete de ropa.

Rin se veía ansiosa, sus mejillas estaban coloreadas y parecía querer decir algo pero al momento se volvía a quedar en silencio. Sesshomaru le dedicó una mirada profunda, los silencios en Rin eran una rareza, así que se dedicó a examinarla haciendo que se pusiera más nerviosa.

—Si vas a hablar hazlo, Rin —eso trató de ser una orden, pero en realidad fue más una petición suave.

La muchacha pegó un respingo y miró el suelo, después a Jaken y finalmente a Sesshomaru, a ambos los vio hacia abajo, siendo tan alta.

Infló su pecho y tomó valor para hablar.

—¡Amo Sesshomaru! —dijo con tal decisión y firmeza que a los demonios los dejó a la expectativa—. Quiero pedirle permiso para ser cortejada —al final incluso cerró los ojos, bastante nerviosa por la respuesta.

Boom. La mente de Sesshomaru hizo corto circuito, ¿Acaso el universo quería llevarle la contraria siempre? Que si odia a los humanos, ahí va, le pone a una pequeña humana que le ablanda el corazón, que si odia a su medio hermano, ahí los pone, luchando por una misma causa y hasta terminó salvando la vida de su cuñada. Harto estaba de esa contraria que siempre parecía que le querían llevar las cosas.

Frunció el ceño con desaprobación, por supuesto que no. Era un rotundo no. Jamás, ni en un millón de años. Nunca.

Sintió la mirada vacilante y atemorizada de su sirviente al momento en que su aura demoniaca se hizo presente.

—No —fue su rotunda respuesta, al momento en que Rin abrió los ojos pudo ver aquel halo de rebeldía, el inicio de una primera vez en que ella desobdecería una orden, ¡Y por un chico!

Justo en ese momento Sesshomaru quería saber quién era aquel osado humano que estaba haciendo que su pequeña Rin lo desobdeciera solo para destazarlo con sus garras, le haría pagar sin duda.

—¿Por qué, amo Sesshomaru? —replicó Rin ante la mirada atónita de Jaken, ¿Enserio Rin le había replicado?—. ¡Ni siquiera lo conoce! —una rabieta, Rin estaba haciendo una rabieta. Cada vez odiaba más a ese chico sin rostro.

—Porque no —se limitó a decir. No le diría que era porque ese chico la alejaría de él, porque haría que lo dejara de querer, porque esas sonrisas llenas de ternura y amor ya no serían exclusivamente para ellos, ahora habría un intruso que los separaría. No, simplemente no—. Aún eres una niña —agregó. Eso también, para él era ella muy pequeña para casarse, siempre sería demasiado pequeña para casarse.

—¡Ya no soy una niña! Ya crecí —la dura realidad lo golpeó al escuchar aquello de boca de la propia Rin, al verla fruncir el ceño y ser una completa fiera para defender los sentimientos de aquel odioso humano que la pretendía.

Retiró su mirada de ella y se apartó unos pasos, no quería seguir escuchando aquello, no estaba preparado, quizá jamás estaría preparado para afrontar el hecho de que su pequeña Rin había crecido y, vaya cosa, no había elegido seguir a su lado, de forma indirecta le estaba diciendo que elegía quedarse con los humanos. Entendía aquello, eran su especie, eran como ella, e inicialmente esa era su intención, que ella conviviera más con los humanos al punto de ser más cercana a ellos.

Pero tampoco quería que las cosas terminaran así.

—¡No se vaya amo Sesshomaru! —ella le dió alcance jalándolo de la manga de su ropa cuando él había tenido la intención de retirarse. El olor a sal le llegó al olfato y casi se da un golpe a sí mismo por haberla hecho llorar—. Para mí...su opinión es muy importante, quiero que sea parte de mi vida todavía, por eso quiero su aprobación. No tengo más familia que a usted, el señor Jaken, Ah y Un. Mi padre no está para aprobar que ame y me casé con alguien, y yo quería que usted tomara ese lugar dándome su aprobación. Quería que fuera usted quién me entregara a mi esposo y nos diera su aprobación, quería que mis hijos lo conocieran, supieran quién era aquel poderoso demonio que salvó a su madre y la cuidó. Yo sería tan feliz si fuera usted parte de mi vida en esta nueva etapa que quería iniciar. Amo Sesshomaru —sollozó al final con tal sentimiento que nadie podía dudar que aquellas palabras contenían todos los sentimientos de Rin y los estaba poniendo de manifiesto sin temor ni vergüenza, siendo tan transparente como siempre.

¡Maldita sea! ¿Habría alguna vez que Rin no pudiera convencer a Sesshomaru? Probablemente no. El gran demonio se dió la vuelta y alzó un poco el rostro para ver a la pobre muchacha hecha un desastre de lágrimas y mocos, como lo hacía de pequeña.

Ahora ya no bajaba su mano para limpiar con su manga aquella pequeña carita triste, ahora tuvo que alzar su mano debido a la altura de ella, cayendo aún más en cuenta sobre el hecho de que ella ya no era aquella niña. Limpió su rostro con su manga y por una fracción de segundo una sonrisa casi imperceptible logró verse en sus labios antes de morir gloriosamente.

—Rin —la llamó, jamás aceptaría que estaba conmovido por sus palabras, mejor aún, por el hecho de que ella aún le iba a considerar parte de su vida aún si se casaba, no tenía planeado alejarse—. Él debe ser quien pida permiso —sentenció seriamente, en cuanto dijo la palabra "él" su voz salió con filo, con el filo que le gustaría usar para cortar la garganta de aquel despreciable humano que había causado todo ese caos.

Los ojos llorosos de Rin volvieron a iluminarse de inmediato mostrando una enorme sonrisa.

—¡Si, amo Sesshomaru! —asintió con efusividad y sin despedirse corrió a la aldea, seguramente en busca de aquel odioso humano.

I

¿Quién lo diría?

Hace algunos años ese mismo niñito había tratado de matar a Rin, después pasó a ser uno más de sus protegidos, ¿Pero qué pasaba con el universo últimamente que le gustaba ponerlo en esas situaciones tan extrañas?

Ahí estaba Kohaku, inclinado con la espalda tan doblada que parecía que en cualquier momento se rompería alguna vértebra.

—¡Por favor, señor Sesshomaru, permítame tener la mano de Rin! —exclamó con fuerza y cierto temblor en su voz. ¿Mano? ¿No se suponía que solo quería cortejarla? Miró a Rin con una ceja alzada y una única pregunta, la muchacha sonrió nerviosa mirando a otro lado y evadiendo su mirada.

—¿Qué puedes ofrecerle? —preguntó con recelo y maldad, se divertiría un poco siendo cruel con el chico antes de pensar en aceptar su petición.

—Soy el legado de los exterminadores, poseo una pequeña fortuna que he logrado en estos años, una casa bien asentada y lo más importante: un amor incondicional y respeto para Rin. Juro cuidarla con mi vida si es necesario —su voz no tembló más y sonó tan firme y sincera que no había lugar a dudas.

—Si la haces sufrir te voy a despellejar vivo —esa fue la escalofriante forma en que dió su brazo a torcer, esta dejando al par de tortolos solos mientras él se alejaba por los aires.

La mirada llena de emoción en su pequeña Rin fue suficiente para no arrepentirse de haber dado su permiso.

II

El gran día llegó.

Rin había insistido en casarse en aquella aldea donde había pasado los últimos años de su vida, además de que Kagome, la mujer de su hermano, estaba en sus últimas semanas de embarazo y no podía viajar grandes distancias y era importante para Rin que ella estuviera ahí.

También ese día Rin descubrió que aquel misterioso kimono que Sesshomaru le había dado meses antes, cuando pidieron el permiso, era nada menos que un traje de novia opulento y majestuoso que sin duda iba a contrastar notablemente con el ambiente en la aldea ya que era tan costoso…

Fue Sesshomaru quien unió las manos de Rin y Kohaku con el lazo, mirando de forma amenazante al joven exterminador en una muda advertencia bien sabida por todos los presentes ahí.

Rin era lo más valioso para él quien sólo conocía el término de familia como una unión de sangre y formalidades, pero ella le enseñó la calidez y cuidado que realmente significaba ser una familia. Rin era su familia, ella misma lo había dicho. Quería darle esa protección y cuidado que su ausente padre, el gran comandante perro, jamás le dió, quería darle el amor y cariño que su ácida y fría madre, la diosa de los demonios perro, siempre le negó. Y, como el gran Sesshomaru, quería estar siempre para ella, así como ella estuvo para él en aquel momento de gran debilidad y dolor después de la batalla que había tenido.

III

Y tal como ella prometió iba de visita cada cierto tiempo en compañía de su esposo y su hija al castillo de Sesshomaru. Una niña tan risueña y alegre como la misma Rin revoloteaba por todo el castillo, era el vivo retrato de su madre.

—Ya eres abuelo, Sesshomaru —se burló Inuyasha cuando él mismo fue por Rin y su familia a la aldea y la pequeña niña corrió hacia él abrazando un de sus piernas con afecto.

Los tiempos en que iniciaba peleas sin sentido con su medio hermano habían terminado, y con más razón teniendo a la niña ahí. Hizo caso omiso a lo que dijo el odioso de Inuyasha y tomó a la pequeña en brazos para llevarla con su madre.

Al ver a Rin cargar a la niña y a Kohaku darle un beso en la mejilla suspiró en paz después de mucho tiempo. Eso era una familia feliz. Y Rin le había permitido ser parte de aquella familia, siendo feliz él también.

Claro, Jaken, Ah y Un también estaba incluidos.

—Amo Sesshomaru, lo quiero —dijo Rin con total sinceridad regalándole una cálida sonrisa.

Por supuesto él no respondió nada, pero esperaba que su mirada pudiera hablar por él, o qué lo hiciera Jaken con sus enormes lágrimas de cocodrilo que había dejado ver.

Él se sentía mucho más que un protector, mucho más que un guardián, eran términos que no le terminaban de convencer. Hasta que Inuyasha hizo aquel comentario fue que entendió la magnitud de sus sentimientos por Rin.

_Amor._

El amor que solo un padre puede brindar, la protección y el cariño silencioso que le daba día con día aún sin decirlo directamente. Y lo seguiría haciendo hasta los últimos días de Rin, porque si, estaba consciente de que ese día llegaría eventualmente, pero por el momento quería disfrutar de su pequeña tanto tiempo cómo le fuese permitido dejando de lado esos pensamientos. Quería disfrutar de su familia.

_Yo también, mi pequeña Rin. _


End file.
